Language of Love
by Amy-Star
Summary: Blaine goes to Paris after high school with no direction in his life. There he meets a handsome Parisian boy only problem is they don't speak the same language. Written for Seblaine Mini-Bang.


Blaine was not the type to make rash decisions.

He was logical and rational. He made plans and followed through with them till he reached his goal. It made him feel safe knowing that he had his life in order. However the older he got the more he realized that these 'plans' were based around what other people wanted.

His father wanted him to do something sensible like becoming a doctor or lawyer.

His brother wanted him to move out to LA to join the ranks of young, desperate actors who scrambled about to get that one role.

His ex-boyfriend wanted hm to move to New York where they would become Broadway stars together.

Blaine didn't know what he wanted. Therefore he decided it would be the perfect time to be rash ad daring. For the first time in his entire life. He would move to Paris for a year to learn the language before pursuing a spot at Ecole Normale De Musique.

Everyone in his life hated this plan. Told him he was foolhardy and a dreamer to think he would find anything of substance in Paris. His father accused him of running away from becoming an adult. In the end Blaine ignored them all. He was too busy thinking of the adventures and experiences he would have in the City of Lights.

* * *

"Bonjour," Blaine greeted as he walked into the cafe.

"Good morning," Sophie called from where she was rearranging the tarts in the display case.

The cafe Aux Folies had become one of Blaine's favorite places to be during his stay in Paris. He had stumbled upon when wandering through the city streets. The interior was small and charming. Blaine enjoyed the laid back atmosphere and the fact that a loud but loving family ran the business. Sophie was Blaine's favorite family member that ran the bakery and cafe. She was a few years older than him with thick blonde hair that she put in a messy bun. The two struck up a easy friendship based on their mutual desire to improve speaking a second language. Which meant she talked to Blaine in English while he attempted to talk to her in French. However her English was far more polished then his halting and broken French.

"The usual?" She then sighed out of distress when Blaine nodded, "I think it would do you good to try something different."

At Blaine's helpless shrug she rolled her eyes fondly at him.

"Go, go," She chuckled out, "I'll bring your usual drink and croissant to the table."

Blaine grinned at her thankfully as he moved off to take a seat. The tables were mostly empty since everyone who stopped in took their drink and food to go on their way to work or school. Blaine was not quite used to having nowhere to be during the day. His father would probably lose his mind if he knew Blaine spent his time sitting in this cafe or walking through the streets aimlessly. Even though he couldn't shake off the guilt that he should be productive Blaine did enjoy the chance to be alone with his thoughts. To sit at a table by the window to watch the people walking down the street. Making up stories in his head of where they were going and who they were. It was a far more enjoyable exercise the focusing on his own life that at this point had no true direction.

The tinkling sound of bells broke Blaine from his thoughts as a young man walked through the door. The first thing Blaine noticed was how tall he was with long arms and legs. The second was the disheveled state of his appearance. His dark green button up shirt, that Blaine couldn't help notice brought out the emerald specks in his eyes, was wrinkled with the top three buttons undone. His chestnut brown hair was a mess with half of it styled down by gel while the other half stuck out in odd angles.

He walked up to the counter greeted Sophie and the two of them conversed lowly in French. Seconds later Sophie threw her head back to laugh loudly. The stranger's lips curved up into a smile. Blaine watched with fascination until the stranger turned his head to stare directly at Blaine.

Immediately he ducked his head away. His cheeks heating up with embarrassment at being caught. He pretended to gaze intently out the window for several minutes. He then forced himself to slowly and causally turn his head back to see if the coast was clear. Unfortunately it was not. Sophie was gone but the stranger remained leaning against the counter and staring intently at Blaine. Knowing there was no point in hiding now Blaine smiled back at the stranger politely. The stranger arched one eyebrow in amusement that made heat curl in Blaine's stomach.

The awkward starring contest continued till Sophie returned and snapped her fingers several times in front of the stranger's face to get his attention. Blaine watched as they spoke in rapid French and made several gestures in his direction. Sophie then sharply hit the back of the stranger's head before shoving a take-out cup of coffee in his face. Green eyes flickered over to Blaine then back to the coffee.

Slowly, almost with reluctance, the stranger reached out to grab the coffee. He then walked back to the door. Blaine couldn't help track his progress with his eyes. With one foot out the door the stranger turned to wink at Blaine then disappeared.

Blaine stared blankly at the space that the stranger used to be in. His mind attempting to process what had just happened. He was startled back to attention when Sophie loudly dropped his coffee and plate in front of him.

"Unbelievable," She scowled, "That boy is trouble."

"Who was he?" Blaine couldn't help but ask.

"Sebastian," She then folded her arms over her chest, "He is not the type of boy you should be dating."

"I don't want to date him," Blaine quickly stated, "He just seemed interesting."

Sophie gave him a look that said she didn't believe him.

"I doubt he'd want someone like me," Blaine continued.

"He said you were cute," Sophie said offhandedly, "A little innocent but someone he could corrupt. He will if given the chance."

Sophie then walked off leaving Blaine feeling pleased and apprehensive by the whole thing.

* * *

A few days later Blaine was sitting at his window seat in the cafe late in the evening. The cafe was surprisingly filled with couples on dates, students studying together or groups of friends stopping by before they went out to drink. Blaine was the only one sitting by himself. Loneliness had become a constant emotion for him since arriving in France. He found it hard to be separated from his friends and family. He missed his brother Cooper's weekly phone calls about his auditions and life in L.A. He missed talking to Kurt, his ex-boyfriend but forever his best friend, who was living the glamorous life in New York City. He even missed talking to his Dad who'd probably just criticize and belittle him.

Blaine sighed as he turned back to focus on his homework. Frustrated that he couldn't learn French just by surrounding himself with the language Blaine decided it was time to become proactive. He was taking afternoon classes at a language center to hep him pick it up faster.

He was looking up a term in his French-English dictionary when the chair opposite of him scraped loudly across the floor. He lifted his head up expecting someone to ask if they could steal the chair for a friend. Instead someone sat down in the chair and smiled invitingly at him. It took Blaine a few seconds to realize it was the strange boy he saw a week ago. Blaine gaped openly at his arrival. The stranger looked even better tonight than he did a week ago. His hair was expertly styled that displayed the sharp angles of his face. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows to show off the lean muscles of his forearms. Now up close Blaine noticed the beauty marks that were scattered across his neck and cheek.

After several silent minutes it was too late for Blaine to pretend he hadn't been openly and rudely staring at him. He gave a awkward smile then to his horror waved at the stranger like a moron. Why couldn't he keep his act together around men he found attractive?

"He-hello there…Wait! I mean 'bonjour'."

"Bonsoir," The stranger smirked at him, "Je suis Sebastian."

"Je' mapelle Blaine," He said back a little too enthusiastically.

"Tu devrais sortir avec moi ce soir," Sebastian's eyes trailed over Blaine's hands that were clenching his dictionary tightly to the hard lines of his shoulders, "Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un qui a besoin de s'amuser."

_*****__(You should come out with me tonight. You look like someone who needs a night of fun.)_

Blaine's smile faltered as he realized that their introductions had exhausted his knowledge of French. Go figure that the first time a handsome man approached him in months spoke a language he didn't understand.

"Um…Just one second please," Blaine rapidly flipped through his dictionary till he found the phrase he needed, "Tu pourrais répéter la question?"

_*****__(Could you repeat the question?)_

"Votre français est terrible," Sebastian chuckled, "Mais cela ne me dérange pas parce tu es très beau."

_*****__( Your French is horrible. But I don't mind because you are very beautiful.)_

Blaine blushed a bright red. 'Beau'? Did he hear that correctly? Maybe Sebastian was commenting on what a beautiful night it was. Perhaps it would be best to just smile and agree.

"Oui, belle nuit."

Blaine bit his lip anxiously when Sebastian chuckled lowly in response.

"Tu es encore plus mignon quand tu es troublé," Sebastian's fingers then reached forward to softly trail down the skin of Blaine's wrist to his hand.

_*****__( you're even more cutest when you look flustered.)_

A small shiver passed through Blaine at the light touch. Sebastian's green eyes locked with his own instantly. In that moment words were no longer needed. Blaine could tell by the darkening of Sebastian's eyes and the pleased smile on his perfect lips that he wanted Blaine.

For what purpose he wasn't entirely sure of and had no way of asking.

Sebastian's fingers then moved to pull Blaine's dictionary from his grasp. He grabbed one of Blaine's extra pens then scribbled something on the first page of the book.

"Si jamais tu te sens seul," Sebastian handed Blaine the book back, "Appelles moi. Nous pourrons continuer cette conversation."

_*****__( If you ever get me a call. We can continue this conversation.)_

Sebastian gave him one last smile before standing up and walking off. Blaine watched his departure with eyes wide in surprise. The second he was gone Blaine flipped to the page where Sebastian had written down his phone number.

* * *

Blaine stared at the phone number while he lay in bed that night.

He wanted to phone Sebastian up. The boy was attractive. Blaine couldn't stop thinking about him. Plus for the first time in months Blaine felt like someone who was worth being focused on. Problem was his French was too poor for them to talk. The debacle at the cafe was proof of that.

Blaine groaned as he rolled restlessly about in the bed.

Not to mention Sebastian was someone who remained calm and in control every time they saw each other. While Blaine on the other hand became an absolute mess. There was no chance he could pretend to be someone who knew what he was doing. Within minutes it would be obvious that he had little to no knowledge of how to woo someone. Romance was not Blaine's strong suit not matter how much he wished it was. When he tried to express how he felt it came out jumbled and nonsensical. He had yet to master how to put his feelings into words.

Yet he couldn't forget those mesmerizing green eyes. The smooth cadenced of Sebastian's voice echoed in his mind. Nor could he deny that he ached to trace those beauty marks with his fingers or kiss those perfect lips. Deep down he knew he was smitten.

There was no harm in trying right?

Blaine rolled out of bed taking his dictionary in hand. He sat at his desk and flicked on the light. Determination crossed his features as he grabbed a pen and a few sheets of paper. He'd prepare a speech of what he wanted to say to Sebastian the next time he saw him. He'd translate his feelings to French then practice it over and over again. He'd not let a small thing as a language barrier prevent him from putting himself out there.

If you couldn't be a romantic fool in Paris then where else in the world could you?

Fueled with conviction Blaine furiously worked through the night.

* * *

Blaine bypassed a confused looking Sophie the next day. His focus and sense of purpose rested solely on one person. Sebastian. Who was thankfully sitting alone at the back of the cafe reading a book. Blaine watched for a second taken by Sebastian's natural grace. His emerald green eyes flickering slowly across the words. His long fingers carefully turning each page. His lips pursuing slightly from deep thought.

Blaine blushed realizing that for the past several minutes he'd been standing in the middle of the room openly starring at a boy. Drawing up the last bit of nerve Blaine moved forward and took the seat opposite of Sebastian. He had to clear his throat softly to draw Sebastian's attention away from his book. Green eyes lifted upwards to stare directly at Blaine. A please smile slowly crossed Sebastian's lips. It made Blaine's stomach flutter happily at the sight.

"Bonjour," Blaine breathed out.

"Bonjour," Sebastian returned as he stared expectantly at Blaine.

After a moment Blaine realized Sebastian was waiting for him to speak. He gave a shy smile as he fumbled for the piece of paper folded in his coat. Sebastian tilted his head to regard him in amusement but said nothing.

"I've prepared a speech…I mean…"

Sebastian nodded his head in agreement seemingly able to understand.

Blaine took a deep breath and began.

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça mais… euh.. Je ne te connais pas très bien. Mais je veux être ton ami… en fait plus qu'un si tu le veux aussi. Je ne veux pas te forcer. Mais est ce que tu aimerais sortir avec moi?"

_*****__(I don't usually do this…um I…I don't know you very well. But I want to be your friend…actually more than a friend. Only if you want that too. I don't want to force you. But would like to go on a date?)_

Sebastian had an expression of confusion which made Blaine's insides twist horribly. Did he pronounce the words wrong?

Blaine tried to repeat the last sentence but found his words were slurring together from nerves. His fingers trembled a bit as a wave of nausea settled over him. This was going terrible and he had no idea how to reverse it.

Sebastian was now gazing at him in a mixture of confusion and concern which made him feel worse. He must be acting like the biggest freak. He was surprised Sebastian hadn't stood up and walked away.

"Sorry," Blaine finally mumbled out, "Sorry. I'm going to…"

Blaine didn't even finish the sentence. He did what he always fell back on when he got in over his read. He ran away. He abruptly stood up, almost knocking down the chair in the process, and left the cafe without one look back.

* * *

Blaine avoided the cafe for a week. Too afraid that he would have to face Sebastian and be reminded of his embarrassment. Upon reflection he realized how foolish he had been. Even if Sebastian did understand what he said that didn't mean he felt the same way. Once again he looked before he leaped and ended up flat on his face. He had to accept that the language of love would forever be out of his grasp.

The smart thing to do would be to find another cafe but he missed Sophie and it was the best place to get coffee. Plus he had a problem, beyond the disastrous state of his love life, that he needed help on.

The cafe seemed to be experiencing a lull except for a few people spread throughout. Unfortunately one of those people was Sebastian who sat in the far corner again reading a book. His heart lurched in his chest at the sight of him. He briefly considering backing out of the cafe but Sophie spotted him and was waving at him enthusiastically. Blaine ducked his head down instantly as he quickened his pace to the counter.

"There you are stranger! How have you been Bla-"

She shushed up immediately when Blaine motioned his hands wildly for her to be silent. From the corner of his eye Blaine saw Sebastian was still engrossed with his book. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked slowly.

"Fine, just fine." Blaine said in rushed voice, "Could I please get a coffee to go and directions."

"Directions?" Sophie asked while she got his coffee.

"Yes. My french teacher wants us to go to the Louvre and construct a speech in French about what we see."

"Sounds very fun."

"Not really," Blaine sighed, "Now the problem is I don't know to use the **Métro** yet."

"What you need is a tour guide," Sophie said, "Let me call over Sebastian."

"What? No!" Blaine protested.

"Why not? I'm sure he'll be happy to help…Oh Sebastian! Come over here!"

"Sophie," Blaine hissed under his breath, "I'd rather not spend the day with someone who can't even talk to me."

"What do you mean?" Sophie gave him a confused look,"Sebastian is our famous ex-patriot. He lived in the states till he ten before moving here."

Blaine stood there stunned with his mouth hanging open. He didn't even care anymore that Sebastian had stood up and was making his way towards them. The tall boy stopped a foot away to lean against the counter. He tipped his head to the side regarding Blaine with a amused expression.

"How can I be of service?" He asked smoothly in perfect English.

* * *

"Are you still going to pout?"

Blaine pointedly ignored the question to stare out the window of the subway car they were in. His hands clenched at the metal pole he was using to stand upright. The hairs at the back of his neck stood on end knowing that Sebastian was standing directly behind him. Blaine didn't respond to any of that. He instead watched the beautiful apartment buildings and stone statues fly past.

"I don't know why you're so upset," Sebastian said in a smooth voice.

Blaine frowned but didn't reply.

"The reason I didn't tell you I spoke English was because your attempts at speaking French were quite adorable."

"So glad to be of amusement to you."

The train halted to a stop and Blaine swayed at the motion. The tight confines of the Metro car became more apparent when everyone stood up to make their way to the door. The doors slid open and a strong push behind Blaine forced him forward. He became overwhelmed for a moment at being swarmed by people. Once again not knowing where he was going.

A hand then slipped into his own and held on with a strong grip. He didn't have to turn and look to know it was Sebastian. A light blush bloomed across his cheeks at how casually Sebastian touched him in public. Perhaps it was his small town mentality that made him think more of the gesture especially since no one around them seemed to notice or care.

Blaine felt himself being directed forward. Sebastian kept him close as they moved out onto the platform and then towards the street. The crowd thinned out and it became easier to breath. Blaine tried to tug his hand away but Sebastian refused to let go. Eventually he gave up and allowed the two of them to walk down the street hand in hand. Blaine ignored the tightening in his chest on how this simple act filled him with far too much happiness.

"Let me make it up to you," Sebastian suddenly turned his head to Blaine, "I'll help you with your homework assignment by giving you a day in Paris you'll never forget."

"That's a big promise," Blaine answered shortly, "What if you let me down?"

Instead of being deterred by Blaine's unfriendly demeanor Sebastian smirked. His green eyes lit up with excitement. He then leaned into Blaine's personal space. The action was intimate in a way Blaine hadn't experienced in a long time and it threw him off balance.

"I enjoy a challenge," Sebastian then gave a playful wink.

* * *

The day had surprisingly did live up to expectations.

Sebastian took him on a tour of the Louvre. For a few hours Blaine forgot that he should be mad at the other boy and listened to his every word with rapt attention. Sebastian was certainly well versed when it came to artwork. Particularly the white marble statues of male nudes that he spoke about in such great length that it was nearly perverse. Blaine sensed Sebastian might be showing off a bit. Probably trying to win his way back into Blaine's regard with his high brow opinions.

Fortunately Sebastian seemed to be willing to have fun in between his lectures on Monet's choice of colors and whether the Mona Lisa was truly worth its reputation. Blaine found Sebastian had a wicked sense of humor that made Blaine laugh at things he shouldn't. Every time Sebastian managed to make him break into a smile his green eyes filled with an unmistakable warmth.

Afterward the two of them took a walk through Jardin des Tuileries a garden just a short bus ride away. The shrubbery and trees were laid out in almost a perfect symmetrical fashion. Making the garden itself to be a living and breathing piece of art. The two walked through watching families eat their lunch or office workers taking a break. Sebastian spoke of how his mother would bring him here every summer for the carnival that would be set up.

By late afternoon the two stopped at a bistro to eat and rest their weary feet.

"How long have you lived here?" Blaine asked as he sipped at his wine. He didn't know if he liked the tart and sweet taste of it yet. Back home his drink of choice was usually a beer or vodka mixed with orange juice. Sebastian however insisted that he would grow to love the taste eventually.

"I was born in the States," Sebastian swirled the wine around in his glass, "Lived there till I was ten before moving here to be with my mother after the divorce."

Blaine gave him a sympathetic look which Sebastian waved off.

"It's fine," Sebastian gave a half smile, "I do miss my father from time to time but I love this city."

"I think I'm falling in love with it too," Blaine turned to see the lights of Paris shining against the dark indigo of twilight, "Though it was a rocky relationship at the start."

"All the good relationships usually start that way."

Blaine didn't know how to respond to that. So he moved the conversation back to the original topic.

"Have you ever thought about going back to the States?"

"I almost did when I was sixteen," Sebastian said, "My father offered for me to live with him. I would have gone to an all boy's school called Dalton. Their lacrosse and music programs were tempting."

"Dalton?" Blaine blinked in surprise, "As in the Dalton in Westerville, Ohio?"

"Yes. My father is the state attorney of Ohio," Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh wow," Blaine chuckled softly, "I used to go there."

"Such a shame then," Sebastian said lowly, "If I had known you were there I would have gone."

"It's not like I'm on the pamphlet," Blaine laughed awkwardly, "Besides I transferred out in my junior year to be with my boyfriend."

Sebastian's face dropped a little which Blaine found odd. Why did Sebastian care what Blaine did when he was sixteen years old?

"Ah I see," Sebastian took a long drag of his wine, "How romantic of you. But I have to ask where is this boyfriend of yours?"

"Ex-boyfriend," Blaine clarified, "And he's in New York living with a few of our friends."

"Interesting," Sebastian stared at Blaine intently before asking, "Why are you in Paris? No offense but your lack of understanding of the language must make it hard. Especially being away from everything you know."

Blaine thought over the question before answering. In truth no one had asked him before. His friends and family were too busy telling Blaine he was crazy to wonder why he wanted to go.

"I wanted to do something different," Blaine started but realized how cliched that sounded, "I mean…All my life I did things for other people. I never thought about what I wanted. So I thought why not challenge myself by going to a completely unknown environment."

"But aren't you lonely?"

"I was lonely back home too."

The answer came suddenly and without a pause of breath. Blaine never before admitted that to anyone. No one would probably believe him. Blaine Anderson who was popular and well loved could never have known what it was like to be lonely. But he did.

"Me too," Sebastian said with a knowing smile, "I'm used to loneliness as well."

For the first time Blaine felt like someone understood.

* * *

It was night when Sebastian walked Blaine home. The air was a brisk cold that herald the incoming autumn. Blaine wanted to lean in close to Sebastian to stay warm but held back. He had no clue if what they did today could be considered a date. For all he knew Sebastian took him out to make amends not because he was attracted to Blaine.

"This is me," Blaine pointed up to the white apartment building, "Thank you for the lovely day."

"Am'I forgiven then?" Sebastian asked.

"I'll think about it," Blaine grinned back as he moved halfway up the stone steps.

He should have said goodnight and gone inside but he held back. Sebastian didn't leave either but stood rooted on the sidewalk. The two stared at each other but neither said anything. This sort of situation normally would have felt weird or awkward but mostly Blaine was unsure.

"I don't know how to say this," Blaine gave a short laugh, "I've never had to say it. But would you…I mean…Do I invite you up for coffee?"

"That depends," Sebastian gave a easy smile.

"On what?"

"Do you want me to come up for coffee?"

The question was simple and straight forward but it made Blaine's stomach twist up in anticipation. The rest of the world seemed to dissolve away when he had those green eyes staring directly at him.

"No," Blaine breathed out, "Not really."

"Do you want me to come up to spend the night with you?" Sebastian went up two stairs.

"Yes," Blaine nodded.

"Then I would love to come up," Sebastian stopped at the step directly below Blaine's.

It was an odd feeling for him to be the one who looked down at the other person. His eyes eagerly traced over Sebastian's face that he had come to memorize. He was pleased to find undiscovered features such as the sprinkling of light freckles across the bride of Sebastian's nose. Blaine could not remember the last time he wanted to map out a person so entirely. To know and claim every inch of their skin. The very desire made his heart beat loudly in his chest and his throat dry up.

Blaine leaned down to press his lips against Sebastian's. The kiss the hesitant at first. Exploratory and sweet. Then it become hard and demanding. Blaine's hand reaching out to cup the side of Sebastian's face as his tongue swiped along Sebastian's bottom lip. Sebastian let Blaine take control but was by no means passive as proved when he nipped playfully at Blaine's upper lip.

When they broke apart the two of them grinned like fools at each other.

Without needing to say another word Blaine grabbed Sebastian's hand and led him inside.

* * *

"Good morning Blaine," Sophie greeted then paused when she noticed someone come up behind Blaine, "Good morning to you too Sebastian."

"It is a good morning," Sebastian wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist.

Sophie shared a knowing smile with Sebastian while Blaine flushed in embarrassment.

"Go sit down," She waved them off, "I'll bring you a healthy breakfast in order to get your strength up for round two."

"Please," Sebastian scoffed, "We moved past round two hours ago."

Blaine elbowed Sebastian's side to indicate it was now time to be silent. Sebastian simple shrugged his shoulders and led them to a empty table.

The two sat there together in a comfortable silence. Every time Blaine caught Sebastian's eye he couldn't stop a pleased smile from spreading across his lips. He probably looks like an idiot but he didn't care.

"So I want to ask you something," Sebastian cleared his throat, "I don't know how to put this. I've never asked anyone this before but would you…"

Sebastian suddenly halted at the final words. For the first time Blaine saw him nervous and uncertain. Truthfully he enjoyed seeing the light blush cross of Sebastian's cheeks.

"Yes?" Blaine urged him to continue.

"Would you go out with me?" Sebastian finished.

Blaine is not the type to make rash decisions. Not because it goes against his nature in fact that's the complete opposite. Blaine is realizing that maybe he wasn't meant to be the kind of person who plans everything. However he cannot deny that every time he jumps in without thinking it usually ends in disaster for him.

Despite that he decides to take a chance.

"Oui," He reached out to lace his fingers with Sebastian's, "I would love to."

A/N: Written for the Seblaine Mini-Bang for tumblr. Sorry about the awkward placed French XD


End file.
